


Physical Therapy

by zxq966



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966
Summary: You work at a physical therapy center, and one of your clients is a bored rich trophy wife. You start out giving her a massage, but she wants more...





	Physical Therapy

(Your character is a trophy wife in her mid-30s, in physical therapy for an unspecified injury. She's on a massage table when the script begins)

Oh, are you my masseuse? Thank you so much, I really put the leg through its paces in today's session. I thought I was going to pull the muscle all over again.

How? Oh, you know. You can never tell how these things happen. Anyway, would you mind if I removed the towel? It's a bit scratchy. (doesn't wait for permission) Thank you, it was driving me mad. 

(proud) Surprised? You have no idea how hard it is when you get older. I swear, when I was 19, I didn't have to do anything to look like this. Now, it's hours in the gym, a spa treatment once a week, a chiropractor, acupuncture, countless exfoliating treatments, it's so obnoxious. Also, hangovers last longer. No one ever talks about that part. 

Why? Well, I think it has something to do with the biology of the-

Oh, why do all those things? Well, I like to take care of myself. And also for my husband. Oh no, I'm not worried he'll trade me in for a new model. Trophy wives are easy to come by. Trophy wives who went to Cambridge? Well, we're a slightly rarer breed.

Not all fun and games, though. Haven't seen my husband in months. He's starting this new thing in Japan, has to travel all over. I was supposed to have the plane last month, I had to cancel my trip to Turks and Caicos! I don't know how much more I can take!

I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I guess because you're a better listener than the pool boy. And you have trustworthy eyes. 

(moans) Now that's a massage. You really know how to get in there. Say, there's a little knot around my abdomen, could you get it? 

No, it's a little lower. 

No, lower. 

Lower.

What do you mean you can't? I really need this knot taken care of, it's killing me.

How about this? I saw you eyeing that bracelet I was wearing when I came in. You fix that knot, it's yours.

Yes, I'm serious. I have too much jewelry already. Come on, it'll look lovely on you. 

(exasperated) No, you won't get fired. This establishment is part of a chain owned by a conglomerate operated by an investment firm managed by a hedge fund that I was given a 30% stake in as a birthday gift. One text, and I could make you CFO. So no, you won't get fired. Now are you going to do it, or not? 

Good girl. (groans) Dear god, that's *so* much better. Well, you earned it. bracelet's over by my clothes, put it on. Go on, put it on. 

Oh, you look wonderful! It makes your eyes sparkle. Now come on, massage isn't over. 

(moans) Oh my god, thank you. Your hands are so warm. 

How long have you been doing massages for? Mmm, really? Feels like you've been practicing for decades. 

You know, I hate to ask this, but I feel uncomfortable being the only one naked. Would you mind stripping down? 

Come on, that uniform looks so uncomfortable, and you look like you have a stellar body. Show me!

Alright, alright, fine. Take your clothes off for the rest of this, and I'll take care of your next three month's rent. C'mon, you're in your twenties, I'm sure money's tight, and wouldn't it be nice to not have that stress for a while? You could get some new clothes, go on vacation, break the monotony a little. Or if you're boring, you could just pay off some student loans or something.

That's the spirit. Uniform off, chop chop. 

My goodness. I feel inadequate. I didn't even look like that when I was your age. give us a spin, would you? 

Oh my. 

Alright, let's get back to it. 

(Groans) Been so long since somebody touched me like this. Richard can't be in Tokyo much longer, right?

Visit him? Why, so I can spend an hour and a half with him a day while he gets that company set up, and spend the rest of my time cooped up in a hotel? Please. Besides, Japan is overrated. Have you ever been to the Maldives? Some of those islands are just too beautiful to be real. 

If I'm being honest with you, there are... other touches I miss.

Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. 

Have you ever been with another woman? Really? When? College? Should have guessed. It's always either college or boarding school, so boring. Why can't a girl tell me about an encounter at summer camp, or in a Turkish prison?

No matter. Now, I need you to get between my legs and-

No?

You can't? Or you won't?

(mocking) Oh, nothing I can offer that will make you? How about this, have you ever been to the Maldives? Well do you want to? Come on now, it's a win-win! You get to recline on a beach for two weeks, and I get to have a scandalous young companion by my side. 

Now a white-sand beach enthusiast? Are you sure? This isn't the kind of offer you're likely to get again. Even if you do, I assure you the next investment banker or what-have-you who makes it will not be as fetching as me.

(disappointed) It's alright, though. I suppose it's only natural to be afraid of adventure. (getting up) Now, if you'll just put your clothes back on and step out, I can get dressed, and-

Reconsidering? (getting back on the table) Good girl. 

Now, any other concerns I can put to bed?

My husband?

Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's probably exploring some irresistible geisha as we speak. It's like a game we play. I catch him, he buys me something nice. He catches me, I have to indulge some of his... more unique proclivities. Last time he caught me, he had this Ukrainian gymnast chase me through a hedge maze and... well, suffice it to say, Dasha is stronger than she looks, I'm not as limber as I used to be, and I'm still finding paint in places that I thought it would have washed out of by now. That's how I got the injury that I'm here for. (to yourself) She warned me to stretch, I really should have. 

Now, if there's nothing else, I suggest you get your head between my legs and do some exploring of your own.

Oh, don't worry about lack of experience. 90% of what gets me is the submission, I can take or leave the rest. 

*moans* Okay, pretty good.

Hey, would you -ohhhhh, you read my mind. 

Don't be afraid to use your hands- *moans* You know what, I'll just be quiet. Seems like you've got this.

*moans*

You've got some real talent for this, you know that? 

*more moans, orgasm*

Damn, I haven't been fucked like that since my last SEC audit. You are a natural, you know that? Oh, and I've made you blush. 

(Inquisitive) What's the matter? 

(reasuring) I know it can be a little confusing, but this doesn't say anything about you. You're not selling anything, you did me some favors, I did you some. 

Here, would you be more comfortable if I did some things for you? May be just what you need to loosen up. 

(Getting up) No, no, I insist. Please. Lie your back.

Now I am by no means a professional, but you seem tense. Let me start with your shoulders. Digging in, circular motions, right? OK. 

Now the collarbone, just focus on my hands, that's right...

Now your chest. How close to the nipples are you comfortable with? 

Very good. We'll stick with that. Don't worry, I'll be gentle. There...

Now I want you to focus on the tension in your stomach. Hold onto it, hold it in, focus on the tension, and-- let it go. Doesn't that feel better? Now, I'm going to move lower, so don't be surprised if I- hmmm. Seems your body's already anticipated where this is going. And here you weren't sure if you wanted this! 

Now, I'm going to make light circular motions around the clitoris, like this. I like it soft and light, are you the same? Good. 

Isn't it nice to feel someone else's hand there for a change?

Now, I'm going to lightly trace my fingers from the clitoris to the opening, like that. Do you like that? Speak English now dear, a moan isn't a yes. 

There we go, just a little more, and-- 

Alright, alright, if the anticipation is too much. 

Now, i'm going to just slide in two fingers, and we'll go from there. Are you ready? Good.

There we are, now I'm just going to move them around a bit, and- there it is. (feigning concern) oh, but maybe I should stop. I mean, after all, you-

Alright, alright, I'm just teasing you, I'll keep going.

You know, you should feel special. I don't usually do these things for other women. But I suppose selfishness is unbecoming, and besides- I can't very well expect you to do all the giving when we're in the Maldives either. 

Almost there...

Don't worry about being quiet. (whispers) I can just fire anyone who asks you about this.

And...

(she comes)

There we are. You are something else, you know that? Let me just rub your back a moment... see, you're so much looser now. (laughs), not like that darling, I was talking about your muscles. 

Anyway, the car will pick you up at eight AM, and take you to the airport. The flight is well over twelve hours, so maybe bring something to read. Don't bother packing, the island is clothing-optional anyway. I think we'll be... enjoying each other's company quite a bit there. Can't wait to see you!


End file.
